Nightshade
Nightshade '(tạm dịch: ''Hoa Cà) 'là cây thứ hai lấy được ở Modern Day trong ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. Nó tấn công zombie ở gần bằng cách đập lá của mình vào zombie đó, nhưng chỉ có thể làm thế được tối đa ba lần. Nếu được tăng sức mạnh bởi Moonflower, nó sẽ có khả năng mọc lại lá và thay vì chỉ đập, nó sẽ bắn lá về phía zombie, biến nó trở thành một cây bắn xa hiệu quả. Tuy nhiên, đạn lá này có sát thương thấp hơn so với đòn đánh tầm gần. Nguồn gốc Nightshade được dựa trên các loài cây thuộc họ Cà (Solanaceae), một họ các cây có giá trị kinh tế quan trọng như khoai tây, cà chua và các loại ớt. Tạo hình của Hoa Cà trong game có lẽ được dựa trên loài Solanum dulcamara, ''với những chiếc lá được dựa trên cánh hoa màu tím của loài này, còn phần đỉnh mũ là bộ phận sinh sản của hoa.'' Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 75 DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Nightshades are shadow plants that smack zombies with slappy leaves. Special: hurls and regrows leaves when powered For Nightshade, smacking is a duty and a privilege. He comes from a long line of ardent smackers, and his family counts three kings, four ambassadors and a president as among those proudly slapped around. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 75 SÁT THƯƠNG: Mạnh TẦM ẢNH HƯỞNG: Thẳng khôi phục: Nhanh Hoa Cà là cây bóng đêm tấn công zombie bằng cách đập lá vào chúng. Đặc biệt: ném và mọc lại lá nếu được tăng sức mạnh Với Hoa Cà, đập là một quyền và nghĩa vụ. Anh ấy xuất thân từ một dòng dõi có truyền thống đập lá đầy nhiệt huyết, và gia đình anh có tất cả ba nhà vua, bốn đại sứ và một tổng thống trong số những người đầy tự hào ấy. Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Nightshade sẽ lập tức mọc lại tất cả lá (nếu đã bị mất), rồi ném cả ba lá về phía zombie. Mỗi chiếc lá này gây ra 30 sát thương cơ bản, tương tự như viên đậu lớn mà Repeater bắn ra cuối cùng trong hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của nó. Thêm vào đó, sau khi hiệu ứng này hết, tất cả lá mà Nightshade ném ra bây giờ sẽ gây ra 7.5 sát thương cơ bản thay vì 5 như bình thường. Như đã nói ở trên, Nightshade sau khi được cho Plant Food sẽ được tăng vĩnh viễn sát thương, và những chiếc lá của nó sẽ đổi màu. Khi đánh tầm gần, thậm chí nó có thể hạ một Conehead Zombie chỉ với một lá, và một Buckethead Zombie với ba lá. Chiến thuật Sức mạnh chính của Nightshade nằm ở hiệu quả sát thương lớn so với mức giá khá mềm của nó, 75 Mặt trời. Khi được tăng sức mạnh bởi Moonflower, một cây Nightshade có thể gây ra gần gấp ba lần sát thương so với một cây Peashooter, vì vậy nó có thể dễ dàng diệt gọn những zombie thường, và thậm chí cả Buckethead Zombie. Điều này đôi khi cũng là bất lợi, vì Nightshade phải dựa dẫm rất nhiều vào Moonflower, một cây có tốc độ khôi phục khá chậm, cộng với khả năng tấn công nghèo nàn của chính Nightshade khi không được tăng sức mạnh vì lá của nó không mọc lại được. Nightshade cũng gặp phải thử thách rất lớn trong chính thế giới mà nó được giới thiệu, vì số lượng zombie cực khủng khiếp và khả năng đặc biệt của những zombie đó sẽ khiến cả những cây tấn công đơn lẻ mạnh nhất trở nên vô dụng. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Nightshade sử dụng lại âm thanh khi tấn công của Cactus. ** Nó cũng dùng lại âm thanh khi sử dụng Plant Food của Wall-nut và Tall-nut. * Kì quặc là khi Nightshade chưa được tăng sức mạnh, thỉnh thoảng lá của nó có màu như thể được tăng sức mạnh chứ không phải màu tím như bình thường. ** Tuy vậy, khi Nightshade tấn công, lá của nó vẫn có màu tím, bất kể có được tăng sức mạnh hay không. Nhưng khi được cho Plant Food, lá của nó lại chuyển sang màu khác. * Nếu nhìn kĩ thì trang phục của Nightshade hơi rung theo cử động nghỉ của nó. * Về mặt hình ảnh thì trông Nightshade tương đối giống Bloomerang. Xem thêm * Moonflower * Shadow-shroom * Dusk Lobber * Grimrose Thể loại:Cây bóng đêm Thể loại:Cây bắn thẳng Thể loại:Cây đánh gần Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể loại:Modern Day Thể loại:Cây cối thu được ở Modern Day